Kidnapped Mother/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Kidnapped Mother in Pooh's Adventures Chronicles. Opening/Morning Routine/Breakfast/Ash Argues with Delia (The episode begins as we see it's morning and Ash woke up) *'Ash Ketchum:' (Yawns) *'Pooh Bear:' Morning. *'Tai Kamiya:' Good morning, Ash. *'Ash Ketchum:' Good morning, guys. *'Fred Jones: '''Good morning. Great sleepover. *'Ash Ketchum: I know. *'''Delia Ketchum: (Off-screen) Ash! Get up, get washed, and get dressed! Your friends too. *'Ash Ketchum: '''Mom! Please! It's embarrassing. *'Shaggy Rogers: Yes. Mrs. Ketchum. *'Ash Ketchum: '''Well we still have breakfast. *'Pooh Bear: 'I love breakfast. *'Ed: 'Yum. (Everyone goes to the bathroom to get washed up) *'Pumbaa: 'Me first. *'Timon: 'Pumbaa. *- (Pumbaa walks out of the bathroom) *'Pumbaa: Um you guys better not go in there (The guys peak inside then we cut to outside of Ash's house where we hear everyone screaming) *'Eddy:' (From inside the house) My eyes! They're burning! *'Double D:' (From inside the house) I CAN'T BREATHE! (Later everyone gets dressed and heads downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast) *'Shaggy Rogers: '''What’s for breakfast? *'Brock: Me and Ash's mom are cooking pancakes, eggs and sausages. *- *- *- *- (Fred and Double D are washing the dishes then Eddy comes in) *'Eddy: '''You guys need any help *'Delia Ketchum: (offscreen) Keep him away from the dishes. *'Eddy:' Yes it worked (laughs) (Eddy leaves the kitchen) *'Fred Jones:' (To Double D) Is it just me or is he getting worse. *'Double D: '''Well, he’s lazy Fred. *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Mom! Can't you see you're embarassing me?! Can't you be normal like everybody else? (Delia looked hurt and leaves sadly as everyone looks at Ash) *'Ash Ketchum: What? *'Misty: '(In Lori Loud’s voice) You literally just hurt your mom’s feelings. *'''Tigger: You shouldn't have done that, Ashy boy. *'Rabbit:' Why would you say that to your own mother, Ash? *'Daphne Blake: '''She loves you Ash. *'Velma Dinkley:' She might have embarrasses you alot Ash, but she's your mom. *'Eddy: Maybe a little rough on her, huh? She is your mom you know. (Ash looks angrily at Eddy) *'Eddy: '(a bit nervous) Right! You know best champ! (He leaves) At Myotismon's Lair * - * - * - * '''Myotismon: Do not fail me. I promise you, the consequences will be dire. Delia gets Kidnapped (Delia still upset about what Ash said to her) *- *- *'Shaggy Rogers: '''Zoinks! It's Tiger Claw! *'Piglet: Oh D-d-d-dear and Bane too *'''Bane: Glad you remember us Pooh and friends (Delia gets up and walks towards them) *'Delia Ketchum: '''What are you doing here? *'Tiger Claw: We have come for you. (Delia gets scared) *'Ash Ketchum: '''Hey, leave her alone! *'Bane: How about you make us. *'Tiger Claw: '''Yeah! *- *- *- (Tiger Claw knocks Delia out cold, and carries her away on his flying vehicle) *'Tiger Claw:' Bane! I got here, let's go! *- *'Bane:' (To Pooh and friends) You got off easy (Bane jumps on to Tiger Claw's flying vehicle as it takes off) *'Rabbit:' Oh no, they got Mrs. Ketchum *'Ash Ketchum:' Mom! (Ash and Pikachu runs after Tiger Claw and Bane) *'Misty: Ash wait *'Brock: '''Wait for me *'Tigger: After those bad guys *'Eddy: '''Hold on, Mrs. Ketchum! We'll rescue ya! (Eddy grabs Delia's legs) *'Tiger Claw:' I don't think so! (Tiger Claw hits Eddy so hard he let go of her leg) *'Eddy:' (Dazed) Granddad, you ran another stop sign. *- *'Pikachu:' Pika-CCHHUU *- (Tiger Claw laughs as his flying vehicle gains more speed and gets to far for the heroes to catch up) *'TBA:' Darn it they got away *'-''' (Ash falls to his hands and knees) *'Ash Ketchum: '''She's gone. I couldn't save her. (Ash hits his fist on the ground) Ash feels guilty/Ash goes to save his mom (Ash walking into the living room looking sad and looks at the picture of him and his mom as Pikachu jumps on to his shoulder to comfort him) *'Pikachu: Pika *'''Ash Ketchum: Man, what have I done? What am I gonna do? (Ash looks back at the picture then turns brave) *'Double-D:' I've contacted Batman, Robin, and the Power Rangers they're already on there way here. *- (Everyone notices Ash walking out of the house and they run outside) * Misty: Ash where are you going? * Ash Ketchum: '''I’m going to save her. * '''Pooh Bear: '''What? * '''Ash Ketchum: '''I’m the one who messed up. * - * '''Double D: Hold on there. You cannot go by yourself. * - *'Ash Ketchum:' No guys, this is my fault so I have to be the one to fix it. So I'm going solo. (Ash runs off) * - *'Pooh Bear:' Ash we're in this together *'Tigger: '''That's right *'Ash Ketchum: Guys, you're the best. Thanks. *'''Tai Kamiya: Come on, guys. We can rescue his mother right? *'All DigiDestined & their Digimon:' Yeah! *'Eddy: '''No way! Forget it! I ain't doing it. (He walks off) *'Double-D: But Eddy, you saw what happened? If Ash’s mom isn’t rescued, who knows what those bad guys will do to her. Do you realize how miserable Ash's life will be? *'''Ed: Come on Eddy please. *'Eddy:' Alright already! Let’s go save Ash's embarrassing mother. *'Ed: '''Ash is the man! Ash’s mom. Ash’s mom! I learned that trick from Sarah. *- *- *'Timon: Um guys. I hate to spoil the moment but we have one itsy bitsy little problem *'''Littlefoot: What’s that Timon? *'Timon:' WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HECK THEY TOOK HER AND WHERE THEY ARE!! Delia in Myotismon's Lair (Delia wakes up to find herself lying on a bed in a chamber) *'Delia Ketchum: '''Where am I? (Myotismon appears in front of Delia) *'Myotismon': In my lair, my dear Delia. *'James: You’re trapped. *'''Delia Ketchum: What do you want from me!? Let me out! *'Goldar: '(Goldar appears behind Delia) We will let you out. Just one thing. (Goldar snaps his fingers then a snake appears and wraps itself around Delia to prevent her from escaping) *- *- *- *- Searching and Finding Myotismon's Castle/Battling Azula *- *- *- *'Ed:' This place reminds me of the house from I Was A Cotton Swab in Madame Tongue-Itch's Earwax Museum: The Mini-Series! *'Eddy: '(in a spooky voice from behind a row of candles) Double D! Let me poke your brain! (He laughs evilly and Double D faints) *'Ed: '''You scared Double D, Eddy. *'Misty:' Be quiet you clowns or I'll turn your lives into a nightmare *'Ed and Eddy:' (scared) Yes ma'am *- *- *- *'Azula:' Hello Pooh and friends *- *- *- Battling The Psycho Rangers Battling Count Dooku Battling Bane Battling Bebop and Rocksteady *- *- *- *- *'Matt Ishida:' Great, Bacon and Bonehead are here. *'Rocksteady:' Hey! We are the Bebop and Rocksteady. Not the bacons and the bonehead. *'Bebop:' Shut up, Bonehead. Battling Goldar and Rito *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' That's not gonna happen, Goldar. We won't let it. (Ash turns his cap) *'Ash Ketchum:' You're mine! (Ash charges at Goldar and Rito) *'Simba: Ash wait (Ash goes to punch Goldar but he punches Ash down to the ground. Ash gets up and tries again but Goldar grabs him by the throat and holds him against the wall) *'''Misty: ASH! *'Brock:' STOP! *'Goldar:' (To Ash) Understand one thing, you pathetic little runt. I can finish you off any time I choose! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Battling Red Claw, Screech & Thud *- *- *- *'Tigger:' What was that? *'Piglet:' Is that a rumbly in your tumbly Pooh? *'Winnie the Pooh:' I don't think so Piglet. *- *- *- Battling Team Rocket Battling Rasputin Battling Tiger Claw *- *- *- *- *- *'Tiger Claw: '''Do you feel it, boy? The weight of the world crushing you, now that your mother belongs to us? *'Ash Ketchum:' You dirty cat! *- *- *- *- *- Ash and Pooh Find Delia/Myotismon/Final Battle *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Delia Ketchum:' Ash! Help! *'Ash Ketchum:' Mom! Mom! *'Myotismon:' Leave her here and leave this place. *'Ash Ketchum: I won't do that, Myotismon. She's my mother. *'''Myotismon: No, now she is my bride now. *'Ash Ketchum: '''Well, she's coming with me. *'Myotismon: She is staying here. Leave this place or you will be destroyed. *'''Ash Ketchum: That's what you think! (Pulls out a PokeBall) Totodile, I choose you! (Throws his PokeBall into the air and Totodile comes out) *'Totodile:' Totodile *'Myotismon:' (laughs) You think you can defeat me *'Ash Ketchum:' I'm not going to loose to the likes of you. Totodile, Water Gun Attack! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Ending Category:Transcripts Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles